vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133999-morning-coffee-free-to-play-continued-30-9-15
Content ---- ---- ---- Well I do try my best :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm finding your name very fitting for that situation and countermeasures taken. Hail to you good sir. | |} ---- *Tips hat* All in a days work! I keep telling people the PvP server is where it's at, but they don't listen. :P | |} ---- I actually created an Esper on Warhound yesterday, you know? | |} ---- Yeah? There's plenty of murderous goodness for all interested! The trick is not being murderized in the process.... :D | |} ---- ---- Und, wie gut ist's so? ;) | |} ---- 停止說話怪異的語言 | |} ---- Nicht so gut :C, i actually tried learning with Rosseta Stone, which is nice,i feel like a toddler learning but i'm gonna take actual courses soon-ish. | |} ---- Your language looks like someone's trying to draw a city skyline. :P Have fun with the grammar, that's probably the most difficult part. Although I'm not sure how romanian works, depending on that you may either have a great time... or a rather hard one. I know that a russian friend of mine still has problems using the right personal pronouns, because german apparenly has a few more than russian does. | |} ---- ---- *nods* Guess they haven't found my posts yet where I trash Carbine and NCSoft into the ground | |} ---- ---- The ones calling you carbine-white-knight? | |} ---- Too complicated for most people. Unpractical for most trolls. | |} ---- Perspective is a hell of a thing, innit? | |} ---- ---- You can. I have it :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Great. Yet another reason to be more excited. Thank you very much. As I try to remain calm... Oh well, I'll google how to get it. Let time pass. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Understandable Tex. Was said many times before that the servers could not handle it... But yeah | |} ---- ---- Oh, *I* knew full well what to expect and did my utmost to try and explain the "Launch Week Blues" to the best of my ability. I mean, these *are* people I actually know, so they're willing to give me the benefit of the doubt, which is why I'm not totally left hanging. They'll try again, I know they will - I just hate feeling like a salesman for a product that can't deliver what it promised. Ah well, like I said, I'm not gonna let it ruin my day, that's for sure. I just hope that the good people at Carbine/NCSoft take a trip down to Best Buy this morning and pick up some more hardware or something. I'll even loan them my Platinum Card if that'll help speed things up. :lol: | |} ---- ---- They're not wrong. Carbine was seriously unprepared for this. Even early in the morning, it did not take long for the lag to come back. It is more playable than yesterday but still very, very annoying. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Are you on the pvp server? | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- But... this is what every launch is like. I'm not saying it's right or good, or that they couldn't have been better prepared, but there are much bigger companies, with virtually infinite pockets of cash, who still fail to get a launch day to go flawlessly... it's almost unheard of (Destiny is the only online-only game that I know of in recent memory that wasn't crippled on launch day in some way) It happens to Blizzard every time. It happens to EA every time. How could Carbine be expected to somehow be one to avoid that? Encourage them to come back in a few days. It'll all be working just fine :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's Keurig and Green Mountain Breakfast Blend for me. I can't do instant...yikes. | |} ---- Look for SpousalUnit Fitch (She's Cirande on the Forums). She's the recruitment officer for The Black Dagger Society and they are the best! | |} ---- ---- Seriously, we should just stay the hell out of those threads. When regulars like us start talking noise to angry, upset and frustrated people, we are NOT HELPING. Like, at all. I am sorry-not-sorry to say that I've started reporting the regulars who go around being hurtful and antagonistic. You've already helped run off two waves of players, can we not throttle it back "just a little" this time, maybe, pretty please with sugar and honey? Just leave them alone. Edited September 30, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- My you are a mildly sarcastic little Chua aren't you....just teasing. I agree with much of your sentiment and am finding it hard to bite my tongue when people complain about the little things or when they say the game is much better now that it's F2P. Yes, that makes a lot of sense. | |} ---- I loved it. Found the whole experience pretty immersive. Loved the graphics and music. Looking forward to more later on. After I catch up on sleep lol | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll have to look for her in game since it won't let me message her here. But thanks. | |} ---- It only gets better! Id still be playing if I had time to. Couldnt pay $15 a month for something I used once or twice for like an hour :( | |} ---- ---- ---- I have not been hurtful or antagonistic to anyone. I have never once said F2P players get out. I'm trying to get once subbers to come back because it is F2P. My problem is the once subbers who think the game is better now that it's F2P. It is not the F2P first time players. It is not the subbers. It is the people who think free is better because it's free. It's the same game. There will be launch blues. There always are. And I didn't help run off anyone. If players didn't stay, it had nothing to do with me. They should maybe give it a few days before complaining on the forums. | |} ---- Rest assured, I most certainly was not talking about you. ;) :wub: | |} ---- I dont think tex was directing that at any one person in particular. Just in general. Though I could be wrong. Edit: He beat me to it. XD Edited September 30, 2015 by Cycotik | |} ---- ---- Correct. No one in particular, just a general "we shouldn't be antagonizing angry, frustrated people" because it's not making things better. Telling them to have patience, talking up the game, being reasonable ... hell yeah. I am *ALL* about trying to calm people down. And while there certainly is a lot of "chill bro" from us regulars, there is way, way more mean-spirited picking then needs to happen right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Instant coffee :o you poor, poor bunny!!! French Press FTW :wub: Morning Everyone! I logged on last night, no ques, no waiting at all Thanks Carbine!! But the lag drove me to log out Booooo! Carbine!! I do, however have faith that they will sort out the problem and get it fixed. Might take a day or so but WTH it's a F2P game :P I may try tonight or maybe I will give it a day or two (mainly because work is crazy busy....but then again killing pixels is always good for stress amiright?) | |} ---- ---- Morning! :) | |} ---- Convince my friends who are frustrated to try again. Keep recruiting newbies. Start running some groups, since Khandi generously donated a TeamSpeak server for our use. Then, one day, I'm going to log in to all my active toons and empty their mailboxes and see the damage that was done to my gears. I just don't have the heart to do that yet. | |} ---- I hope it does well too Rocio :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ey, who are you calling a regular?! ... I am so a grande.... iced with caramel... | |} ---- I haven't logged to my 50's yet either Tex :( basically for the same reason. I was underwhelmed to say the least about the new rune system. It's one of the reasons that I made new toons. I think 'growing up' with the new runes will make it easier for me in the long run, basically because I simply don't have the time to min/max the 50's at this point in time. It's all good though, I'm still having a great time in Wildstar :wub: | |} ---- Go back to killing people. Doesn't matter to me if they are exile or dominion, I just really enjoy the idea of random people being dropped into a situation that requires teamwork. | |} ---- Warhound is probably gonna be my new home. As long as it thrives to the point of sustainable. | |} ---- I was tempted, but with current obligations, it might be a while. I do loves me some PVP though. I miss the heck out of it. | |} ---- ---- Last I heard there was some sort of issue with the forum pictures. For everyone, not just F2P folks. | |} ---- Well, get on it then! If everyone sat and waited to see if would come back it would be a lonely place indeed. :P | |} ---- REGARDING FORUM PICTURES: 1. Make them TINY. Like ... 72K or smaller. The smaller, the better. 2. Use JPG format, not PNG or GIF. Just JPGs. 3. ???? 4. Profit. The trick is making them small. | |} ---- Phew, I thought I'd have to kick your *cupcake* *smile* | |} ---- Yea, after doing a couple BGs on Exile side, I just give up and go queue on Dominion. I solo queue on both sides, but seems like Dominion pugs have better teamwork. :ph34r: | |} ---- I want to. But working 7 days a week, pregnant wife, plus errands and stuff to do :( life is busy | |} ---- You get a pass. Work every day would be bad enough, but also taking care of a pregnant wife? I'm kind of impressed you have time to post here on the forums. Edited September 30, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- currently at work doing less work since f2p. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- We need the poker add on. That would be a great RP event, lol. | |} ---- ---- I can think of one in particular who absolutely needs to be reported as often as possible. A certain individual who wields his vast experience playing the game about twice in the past year combined with frequent use of the term "beta" and is currently making the rounds to tell all new players that they are wrong because they are stupid, or didn't play in the beta, or didn't play in the beta because they're stupid. Sadly I don't think reporting will solve anything at this point. Best just to ignore and encourage others to do the same. Edited September 30, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- Since the old thread got closed the follow up can be found here: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/133520-serious-concern-gearing-cost/The discussion was fairly heated on the PTR and the new one will probably explode now that a broader audience is experiencing it. That was demoralizing. Not because we were wiping to stuff we pretty much had on farm but because the gear new world order seems aimed squarely at extracting extra RL cash from everybody regardless of "loyalty" or subscription status. | |} ---- I heard someone say they used 1000x1000 pixels and it loaded just fine. | |} ---- But also 200x200 pixels or larger, according to the "edit" window. | |} ---- Oh don't worry, it's just Tex thinking he's the sheriff forum badass. :P I'm just messing, you know that... right? RIGHT? | |} ---- His name is Tex...he is the forum badass. | |} ---- ---- ---- What?? I thought you said your desk was sturdier than expected! It's broken now? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Here! | |} ---- "almost" being the key word there! Hehe. I'm surprised it's not broken honestly. Very surprised. Makes no sense, removing skins. Some people claim all they removed was alternates with different dye paths, but that heavy metal tshirt is an "alternate" of another tshirt and they look NOTHING alike. So that is definitely a loss. :( Runes.. well... I only got normal rune tokens, one exceptional rune token. Let's see the issues. I can't obtain even the ilvl 100 class set runes because you need exceptional rune tokens?! I actually didn't even look to see if the exceptional rune token interface had the class ones because I had a total of 1 exceptional rune token. You need ilvl 90+ gear to use class sets, I think. If I remember right there's ilvl 100 and ilvl 120 class sets. Full unlocked class sets require items with 5 slots, period. 2+2+2+1+1 (=8). The other sets cap out their bonus at 6, but you have 3-4 slots let's say and you want to reach 6? You need 2+2+1+1 at best (exceptional rune=2, normal rune=1). The crafting reqs for the exceptional runes looked out of my price range, I need to wait for the market to grow for some of those mats. But generally, it's unlikely you'll get enough exceptional rune tokens to get full sets unless raider. Now raiders have to spend money to get the rune colors they need because a class set of 8 or doing 6/6 and 3/6 on a 5slot gear means you need to use the exceptional runes and the EXACT runes. Looking at a class set: 2+2+2+1+1 and there are only three types of runes in each set, with an exceptional and a normal variant each. So if the set is life, logic, water; then you need life+logic+water and 2 others from life, logic, water. No flexibility. The striker DPS multi-hit set (it's a set, but not a class set) has 3 rune types, if you want 6/6 on a 4 slot item... you need 2+2+1+1 or 2+2+2 meaning you have little flexibility. Even someone as unfussy as me trying to do the best without crafting exceptional runes, I had to reroll quite a few slots. 10 plat out of my hands and that is while being minimally fussy. As in, I didn't have exceptionals to need 2+2+1+1, all I did was 1+1+1 in most. And I left certain pieces alone until I can replace with ilvl 90 gear. Top that with the cost to unlock slots you already had unlocked plus the RNG nature of re-rolling colors... It's all.. ARG. BTW RuneMaster doesn't quite help if you are using tokens to get runes... sadly. It wants to craft your plan and doesn't take into account inventory of runes. Bummer. | |} ---- ---- You can always delete the "duplicate-look" piece from the wardrobe. Of course, the silver you spent unlocking them in the first place will not be refunded. | |} ---- ---- Is it a tux? Screenshot please. | |} ---- ---- Hey, thanks! Ya know, Tex - I actually made a character in your honor... Ain't he adorbz? :lol: | |} ---- Lola would love him and pet him and call him George. | |} ---- ---- ---- Crazy Euros and Pacific Island-living people making coffee threads at 1:30 in the morning before the real world is awake ... then they use that alien, backward dating system of theirs. I fully expected their to be a "Liter of Coffee" and talk about kilometers and Celsius degrees and lox and vege-mite and stuff. :lol: Surprised it isn't "Morning Tea" ... | |} ---- ---- Really? I'm just kind of trying to make sense of all the mail I have. I need to pick up bigger bags, and more bank slots just to try and go through all the stuff in the mail before the 30 days expire. | |} ---- Pssh... ask any tech folk and they'll tell you the One True Date format is ISO 8601 (eg. 2015-09-30) Why? Even the most basic text sorting utilities (and filesystem directory listings) will sort it cleanly without having to shuffle the various fields around. Anyway, as irritated as I am about certain new features making WS even more alt hostile I'm gonna take another stab at getting my runes straightened out tonight. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not sure about rum, but the Crowe family in Algoroc makes some pretty explosive hootch. | |} ---- The best one I saw was last night. My daughter has been chomping for the chance to play Wildstar with her Poppa, so she spent the evening downloading and when she finally got into the character creation screen, there was a giant Mechari standing in the middle of her screen. She couldn't make a toon because that dang robot was in the way and would NOT go away, even when we flipped factions, races, everything. Eventually she just exited and reloaded and it came up normally, but for a few minutes there, she had been invaded by Agent Pheadra. | |} ---- ---- Is that really booze, or did they find out you can get drunk from drinking the explosives? With as much beer and beer jokes the Exiles have, it seems very confusing that most of what you see is slapdash moonshine looking stills. It's a wonder most of the exile population is not blind. | |} ---- Exiles are tough. It'll take more than industrial-strength alchohol to phase us. | |} ---- Pappy Crowe explicitly recommends that you buy it, but don't drink it. Because he prefers his customers to stay alive, so they can purchase more slush. /edit: The Crowes also aren't Exiles, they are criminals who are persecuted by the Exiles. Don't you people know your lore?! Shamefur Dispray! Edited September 30, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- That warning label is one of my favorite pieces of lore in the game, hands down. | |} ---- Classic Dommies! I bet i was ICI who gathered that intel too! HAHAHAHAHA! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We have had some issues of people ending up on the wrong ark ships. I think we should let these people into that faction just for being lucky enough to trip that bug. "WreckingCrew" would be small potatoes vs getting to be a Dominion Aurin, or Exile Chua. | |} ---- That's a new bug that started popping up yesterday. that little Aurin gal posted hers first. She created an Aurin, then couldn't zone into the game. So she backed out, made a Dominion toon ... and when she zoned into the Dominion Arkship, it was the Aurin character that had glitched out standing there. Honestly, this is probably the greatest bug in the history of bugs. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's only really useful if you want to RP at new players from a very restricted position. The faction guards still hate your guts, and kill these misplaced characters on sight. | |} ---- Yes! Yes! Standardize coffee thread naming conventions to maximize productivity and profit! My Vote goes to Morning Coffee - YYYY-MM-DD - Subject Title | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- My typical day. ;) | |} ---- Yes and you were unsurprisingly right. It'll blow over. | |} ---- ---- ---- My first reaction is to tell you to look up the Black Dagger Society. | |} ---- Been trying to get a hold of them all week. x_x | |} ---- ---- I'm in the opposite ship. I'm about to get off work and head home for the evening. I have no plans other than to play WildStar and invite some people who are waiting to join The Department ... but the lag isn't fixed and isn't likely to get fixed. Heck, Sunshine posted last night that the lag isn't even "a priority" right now because they've got so many other issues they need to solve. I only *have* one issue, and that's the lag making the game unplayable. Knowing that it's not even on their short list of fix items is just very disheartening. I'll probably just end up sitting on the couch watching TV and going to bed a 8PM like last night. :( Edited September 30, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- HAHAHA Yeah. I haven't even sat through the new trailer yet. Once I heard it was all-Exiles, all-the-time, and KNOWING that the devs are fully aware of the faction imbalance, it just made me cranky to think they'd go that route and bring even more people to the Exiles. I mean, they've acknowledged there was an issue, and yet, still they did it. I just don't understand them sometimes. | |} ---- What other issues could be rendering WildStar more unplayable? I am in the same boat as you in the sense that the only issue I've had is the lag. Everything else seems to be in working order. | |} ---- She mentioned the log-in errors, the character creator errors, the NCCoin errors, some misplaced mobs ... I don't remember it all. Regardless, she mentioned the lag and said, straight up, it's not a priority fix. | |} ---- I see. That is a pity. I guess we'll be stuck with the lag for a while so...any suggestions as to what to do in-game? Anything involving monsters and doing challenges is pretty much out of the question for me... | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I'm just going to try some recruitment - but otherwise, you can't quest, can't fight, can't PVP, can't do instances, can't work on your house ... but hey, you'll be able to make characters and then get frustrated at the lag! :lol: I guess you could go farm mats or something in a low-level zone where the mobs won't fight you, or maybe work on your tradeskills. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The worst part is being unable to modify armors when you've got one of those "no longer attainable" pieces equipped in a wardrobe slot... -_- At least Carbine magically found data space for more holo-wardrobe items so I can finally learn the appearances of a bunch of gear I'd been holding onto. Yup, magically. | |} ---- Good, my bank is filled with things I can't get rid of because cosmetics ;_; | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel bad for agreeing with this. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately, no. I wish there was. I had to go around my lot and individually crate most things on the outside. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Suddenly, I am very very glad I never bothered with lots of high-dollar Runes. Now everyone else is as bad as I am! That's cause for celebration, right? ;) | |} ---- *half-heartedly throws some streamers for Tex* ... yay. ._. This is just a huge blow. I took a lot of pride in how well I'd done up my gear despite it not being raid gear. I dunno. Just all of a sudden it struck me again and now I'm like, can I even bring myself to log in for housing... urgh depression. Edited September 30, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- Thats pretty much what im doing right now.. less problems.. though i still grind my teeth when im draging something and it gets snagged on something with the advanced mode.. grrr i still can't believe its there.. oh well.. | |} ---- That sounds crappy. :( Somehow I've managed to not experience a lot of instability it seems other players are going through. Placing decor is delayed, but overall it's been pleasant. The DCs earlier today were pretty bad though. They tapered off but hopefully this maintenance is addressing a few big concerns (especially character creation problems). | |} ---- Hey I think I can answer this question for ya. While I don't really know your gear level (or Jack's), I highly doubt it's any worse than my espers' (yes plural), my gear is mostly from the contract rewards, plus some rep vendor items, a few adventure items, and a couple dungeon items.... all completely unruned. No problem completing gold soloing Fragment Zero + Space Madness, and duo-ing Infestation. They did take longer than drop 5, and some parts you may want to ease up on bum-rushing, but none of the 3 shiphands made me stressed out I couldn't finish them in time. The one I struggled with the night before yesterday, in Deep Space Exploration, was probably a combination of lag + addons not working... and my general dislike of the instance altogether. I still made gold, but with only 2sec to spare. I've changed my LAS a little since, and things seem to work out better now. I plan to go back to DSE tonight (if lag allows lol), and see how I fare. I also ran vet STL this morning when lag was still okay, with my lovely unruned gear :lol:, and we got bronze.... primarily due to the wipes on Stormtalon himself. (double knockdowns on healer?) I didn't inspect other people's gear, but the TTK on everything was noticable. The same tank whom I ran with just a week ago said he could have solo'd the last 350k by himself in drop 5, but wasn't able to this morning. I think he also went in there unruned with a couple addons not working. Naunet, I think you are over-worrying. :) | |} ---- ---- I dunno. I just logged in to test things and found my TKS hitting for ~5-700 damage less than it used to, which... is pretty demotivating. It took me ridiculously long to kill a single mob on my own. I mean, I've never killed things super fast (that's why I quest with Jack! lol) because I run with healer AMPs (my other LAS is pvp healing lol), but my TKS went from doing around 2k damage to 1.1-1.3k. :\ That's a pretty significant drop. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well I've always slapped dps abilities on my healing AMP build, so it's not like I'm comparing damage I did with dps AMPs to damage I do with healing AMPs. Helps that I'm usually playing with my husband, who's a dps slinger; having the healing build helps cause we like to pull metric crap tons of mobs and he's squishy as heck. xD I'm used to doing low amounts of damage compared to an actual DPS character, but now it's even worse... I don't really know a lot about dpsing on esper though, so I wasn't aware that TKS was no longer a thing to use. Thanks, I'll try that and see what happens. Alas it doesn't help the hit my heals have taken. :/ Used to be able to heal someone up near to full in 1-2 Soothes, but now it's taking 4-5 of them. And if that wasn't enough, my beloved Grid add on is borked! Dx No more mouseover healing for PA/Bolster for me, I guess... | |} ---- Combatpuppy... er, Warhound. | |} ---- C'mon, why are you holding out on us? :P What are the names of those pieces of armor so I can try to find one too? That outfit would look so stunning in red. Gosh I know! Feels like I lost a limb without Grid. But I think the dpsing in heal-LAS is a bigger issue than TKS vs PF, and my suggestion to use melee probably won't help much. Someone did a parse on PTR and found a 3k dps difference between the TKS + bird + haunt and the PF + storm + haunt builds (favoring the latter). That's with raid gear, ofc. When you duo tag team with your husband, are you in dps gear or healing gear? Edited October 1, 2015 by Reconditioned | |} ---- "Formal" such and such. It's a cosmic points perk. At least I think that's how I got mine. | |} ---- ----